Mazinger Z vs. Getter Robo
Description Mazinger Z vs Getter Robo! Today Dynamic Planning most famous robots will clash in a duel that will last until only one machine is left. Interlude Wiz: Today is the day... You know what day it is Boomstick? Boomstick: The day that every giant robot in the world steps back and witness how these classic titans fight in a duel of... mechanical proportions. Wiz: Yeah, that's what I meant, what Boomstick did not say is that we're talking about Mazinger Z, the super robot that lets you become a God or Demon. Boomstick: And Getter Robo, the robot designed for space exploration turned into a Dinosaur killer. Wiz: For this battle, will be focusing on the original manga and anime of these two robots, compositing both. Boomstick: So forget about Shin Mazinger or New Getter Robo version of these mechs anyway. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mazinger Z Wiz: Kabuto Koji wasn't your typical street boy. Boomstick: Bullshit! Not every street boy that you know is the grandchild of one the greatest scientists in the world. Wiz: You’d be surprised, well Koji was happily living with his brother Shiro and his grandfather Juzo. Boomstick: He was so happy that he did not see how tragedy was about to knock the hell out of his door. Wiz: Tragedy and a weird twist of fate. Unknown to Koji, from the hands of Dr Hell a world taking process was taking place. Boomstick: But not the boring ones like taking energy supply or anything like that: We are speaking about 20-meter-tall giant robot army, named Mechanical Beast! Wiz: In order to stop it, Juzo built a robot too. One could stop Hells ambitions. You see Juzo is not your ordinary Mad scientist grandpa! He is an expert in robotics and a great archeologist. Boomstick: Through one of his incursions he found a mineral named Japanium which is stronger and tougher than titanium… Of course. And a newly discovered kind of energy: Photonic energy. Wiz: With the combination of his robotic skills, new found power sources and minerals, Juzo would built something that would stop Dr Hell’s world taking ambitions. Boomstick: But before finishing it the poor geezer kicked the bucket, so he was forced to leave the fate of the world in the hands of his Grandson. You know how some kids inherit a bit of money from their grandparents? Koji right here inherited a giant robot! Now that’s a grandpa! Wiz: With the power to become a God or a Demon, Koji received the giant robot: Mazinger Z. Boomstick: However, there is one drawback. Mazinger Z cannot be controlled by any means so in a way Juzo scam… Hey whats that? Wiz: That’s the pilder, a flying vehicle that Koji uses to control the Mazinger once Koji attaches it to the head of the Z. Boomstick: Hey that’s freaking awesome! Wiz: While Koji got used to the controls of the pilder quite easy, Mazinger’s were another story. Boomstick: It did not help that while Koji was trying to learn how to control Z the mechanical beast where already wreaking havoc around all of Tokyo. Wiz: While figuring out how Z worked Koji would find himself in the middle of a fight against a Mechanical Beast. Boomstick: But don’t worry, learning how to operate this 20 meter tall robot with a weight of 20 tons was in fact one of the hardest part. Those numbers from before may sound not much but belive me, the Z is truly built for Fighting! Mazinger Z heights about for starts it carries about 650000 horses of power! Wiz: Japanium was transformed into the Super Alloy Z which is of what Mazinger’s armor is made from, which is absurdly resistant. Also this robot is powered by the photonic energy, an energy form so revolutionary that leaves atomic energy on shame. Bommstick: Z carries a bunch of weapons integrated within itself. Like giant missiles that come off from his belly, and that somehow, despite their size, can carry many of them. Wiz: Don’t forget about its photonic beams, eye beams that not only use a small fraction of Mazinger’s energy supply they can also finish of Mazinger’s foes. Or the rust hurricane, hurricanes made of a corrosive substance that can disintegrate m.beast in the blink of an eye. And of course the legendary Rocket punch. By detaching Z’s forearms, they’re transformed into homing rockets. Boomstick: They can become a distraction for the m.beasts but if push comes to shove they can really punch trough them, making them explode. And when the job is done, they can reattach remotely with no problem. But when Mazinger and Koji want to early finish the job, they use Z’s strongest weapon: The breast of fire. Wiz: The breast of fire is an incredibly powerful attack and one of Z’s strongest; this chest beam can reach up to 30,000 degrees Celsius and its usually can only be resisted by powerful armor such as the Z’s. Boomstick: Unluckily for the m.beast they weren’t made from that, and they usually got destroyed the instant this beam touches them. Wiz: However it did not take long before Z’s and Koji found themselves cornered, especially when Hell’s possessed M.beasts that could take advantage of Mazinger’s weaknesses. Boomstick: But don’t worry, the people in charge of the photonic lab, the place where the Mazinger is replenished and repaired, were aware of that so they did not waste time and started to upgrade the Z. Wiz: These came in the form of blades for the fore arms, which are capable of even pierce Z’s already durable Armor, and when in rocket punch form they become unstoppable. They also implemented the Reito Beam which can lower the temperature down to -180 degrees Celsius. Boomstick: They also implemented the drill missile, very tiny elbow missiles that while small they can pierce a m.beast with absurd ease. Wiz: They even found a way to make the Z move, operate and navigate under water, with a bunch of turbines on Z’s feet. Boomstick: But the aquatic m.beast weren’t as common as the flying ones, so they were forced to upgrade the Z with a way of flying too. ''' Wiz: That came in the form of Z’s greatest uprade yet: The Jet Scrander. '''Boomstick: The Jet Scrander is a winged jetpack that Koji can, apparently, summon from any part of the world. It attaches on Z back and once assembled it gives the Z ability to fly over 3000 km per hour. Wiz: Not only fly, it also gives an impressive air maneuverability, but, impressive enough, Scrander’s wing are made of the same material as Mazinger and can easily cut other m.beasts with ease. Boomstick: Cutting, disintegrating, melting, destroying and even makinjg M.beasts kill themselves became Koji’s job, after being so much time with the Z, Koji improved his pilot skills to the point that they became unstoppable, making Mazinger Z a feat archiving machine (quite literal). Wiz: They didn’t just destroy M.beasts, they fought and destroyed giant ships, even a giant submarine the size of a small island, that tried to crush Mazinger tackling it. But Z’s was not only strong enough to take the impact force of it, it also was able to lift, handle and throw it like it was an air filled island sized toy. Boomstick: Mazinger is not only strong but also absurdly fast, when it was fighting a m.beast known as Granada, which was about to selft detonate. With the Scrander Mazinger lifted it and carried it out of orbit and tossing Granada out before it exploded! Wiz: Mazinger Z sounds like a machine specialized in long rage combat but it’s surely clear that it will not hold any punches, since it can use iron cutters as a melee weapon and the turbines on its feet to deliver some powerful kicks. Boomstick: But if everything fails Mazinger Z also shines on its durability! It can take the temperatures of the breast of fire which in case you don’t know it’s over 6 times the ones of earth’s core, it can also take electric attack from Jinrai S1 and even more. Wiz: On its final showdown against the Dr Hell Mazinger faced its greatest challenge yet, The Hell King Gordon a robot disguised as the island where Dr Hell planned his schemes. Boomstick: After taking a lot of punishment from Hell Gordon and while being caught in a tornado generated by it, Mazinger not only managed to do a successful suicide attack against it, Mazinger took the direct explosion and it was able to survive it, killing the Dr. Hell in the process. Wiz: After that Mazinger was repaired after that, it’s a shame that later Mazinger and Koji received a complete defeat from the warrior beast army. Boomstick: Which were giant sized cyborgs made from the Mycenae empire, the ones that originally created the m.beasts… Poor Mazinger… That’s how the story finally ends… Oh wait, wrong story! Wiz: Mazinger was later rescued by its new improved version Great Mazinger and its pilot Tetsuyta Tsurugi, which was Mazinger successor for some time. Mazinger Z was not completely replaced. After some time, Z and Koji returned, Mazinger Z was upgraded with Great Mazinger’s Super Alloy New Z being now more durable than ever. Boomstick: Said alloy is seen taking the same attacks that would scrap the previous alloy like they were bug bites. Wiz: With Z’s and Koji were ready for a comeback. Boomstick: Z’s proved to be stronger than ever, by defeating many of the strongest Mechanical Warriors, that were in fact more powerful than the ones that defeated Mazinger Z in the first place. With that said Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger tag teamed and defeated the Mycenae empire once and for all, also killing the Dr. Hell for a second time. Wiz: After some time, Dr Hell revived and tried to desroy the universe using an ancient robot found in mount fuji, using a kidnapped Great Mazinger to do so. Boomstick: But don’t worry Mazinger Z stepped out and after destroying and entire army of m.beast, and transforming on a giant version of itself smashing said ancient robot, Koji and Z managed to put an end to Dr Hells for good. Wiz: Mazinger Z and Koji are an incredibly powerful duo, but they’re far from Perfect, besides losing against the warrior beast they also found themselves in many bad situations. Many being Koji’s lack of experience. Boomstick: Koji is also very hot head and does not always thinks twice before acting endangering him and many of his friends in the process. It does not help that Mazinger is not invincible, since there is a limit of how much damage it can take. Worst of all is that Z’s can empty his photonic reserves if it’s not careful. Wiz: Yet, in many of its worst occasion Koji and Mazinger will find a way to win the day. All thanks to Koji ever growing cleverness and unpredictable tactics. Boomstick: Koji is so unpredictable that he even became a better scientist than Wiz! Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Yeah, there is a reason of why they are still kicking asses even after fighting over 100 m.beasts. But if the brains, weapons or everything for that matter fails Mazinger will access his ace hole: Mazin power. Wiz: Overcompensating Z’s engine Koji can improve Mazinger output. Which can be handy in many situations. It’s the same attack that used to totally overwhelm a m.beast while the later was actually overpowering Mazinger. Boomstick: With so many powers and abilities at their disposal it’s safe to assume that in a way Mazinger Z and Koji are invincible. Koji: Mazing GO! Pilder on! Gette Robo Wiz: Imagine that your greatest wish is taken from you, imagine that you dream project is turned into a weapon, Imagine that… Boomstick: Are you talking about a past experience? Wiz: Eh… no! I’m talking about Dr. Saotome’s case. He was maniac researcher that found a form of energy known as getter rays. However, while researching a planning a way to explore the space using them something happened. Boomstick: And that something came in the form of an Empire of dinosaurs who upraise in order to take over the world, and that means killing the entirety of humanity… I suppose that Reptiles are different. Wiz: Frustrated decided to turn his space exploration project into one that could stand against the Dinosaur empire and their mechasaurus… Boomstick: Dinosaur piloting their Kaiju sized robots? That’s bloody awesome. Wiz: Using the getter rays and the workers of his laboratory into work, Saotome built something that surely would stand against the mechasaurus. Sadly, Saotome needed the right people for this job. Three to be exact. Boomstick: The first one is Ryoma Nagare, a master of karate with super human strength and agility. Wiz: The second is Hayato Jin a psychopath terrorist, turned into a cynical ally of good. Boomstick: And last but least is Musashi a fat but humble and powerful judoka. Wiz: Recruiting three perfectly adept human which would be named the Getter Team, Saotome would put into work his greatest creation yet. Boomstick:The Getter Robo! ''' Wiz: The Getter Robo is formed by three individual vehicles the getter machines these being: eagle, jaguar and bear. Each of them piloted by one of the members of Getter Team. However, they can combine and depending the formation they adopt, a different form will be taken. '''Boomstick: Let’s start with Getter 3. If Bear takes the lead, the resulting formation will result in this tank-armed thing. It possesses incredible strength and endurance, it can perfectly for close combat and while slow, it’s the perfect choice if underwater combat is of what we’re speaking about. Wiz: Don’t forget that its piloted by Musashi, while he is a bit clumsy, he still is an expert Judoka, this translates perfectly in Getter 3 melee attacks, but, most important of all, its reflects more in Getter 3 signature attack: The Daisetsuzan Oroshi. Boomstick: This technique consists in 3 grabbing its opponents, swing the living shit out them and then throwing them with an explosive result. Wiz: Next is the one created when Jaguar takes the lead, standing 38 meters tall Getter 2, is piloted by Hayato Jin, a ropbot perfectly equipped for ground and underground combat, it relies heavily on Speed and its drill arm which… Boomstick: It creates big ass holes in the Mechasaurus! It can even can create tornados! Wiz: Exactly, but not only that it also possesses powerful pincers and the Getter Vision: Being capable of moving over 3000 km/h 2 can create after image, fooling foes and setting up perfect opportunities for attack. Boomstick: Yet we won’t be fooling anyone. Neither of these forms is more used than the one piloted by the Getter Team Leader Ryoma Nagare: Getter 1. Wiz: Getter 1 it’s the most balanced form of the two, and while the others are capable of flying in a way or another, 1 is the one mainly designed for that. Boomstick: It also carries spikes on its fore arms that can cut enemies with ease and even a small axe called getter tomahawk, while tiny its extremely efficient capable of cutting Mechasaurus like gelatin, if that’s not not enough, the tomahawk can even be throw as a deadly boomerang. Wiz: Combining the tomahawk with Ryoma deadly karate techniques, Getter 1 becomes incredibly deadly in close quarter combat. Also since it was equipped with many guns and even missile guns staying at range isn’t also a good idea. Boomstick: Getter 1 also carries Getter Robo strongest weapon the Getter Beam. Wiz: The Getter Beam, is a beam purely made of Getter Rays, upon impact, anything that touches is often seeing blown up, but best of all, the Getter Beam is perfect for destroying enemies which are weak to getter Radiation, luckily for Ryoma and his team most of their enemies are. Boomstick: The Getter Robo is a three on one pack, every enemy that the Getter Team faces, are usually defeated thanks to the Getter’s adaptability. It does not matter it its land, water, or air, the Getter Robo is prepared for facing any foe. Wiz: It also helps that switching the form is in fact faster than what it seems, thanks that the three pilots are well trained, so in a matter of a flash the Getter can change in any of its forms. The can also split up before being hit an attack, with Open Get technique. Boomstick: It did not take time before the Getter Robo became the dinosaur empire main obstacle into taking over the world, since every plot they schemed was successfully ruined by the Getter Team, defeating a big number of Mechasaurus along the way, in all shapes and colors. Wiz: Getter may have fought and defeated many automatic-Mechasaurus yet they are also capable of fighting and defeating the Mechasaurus that were piloted by the Dinosaur empire best pilots. Boomstick: That while also turning into scrap the dinosaur shaped ships that the empire used. Wiz: The Getter 1 “top speed” is about 2000 km/h however It’s been seen how it was capable of outrunning an explosion easily putting Getter 1 way above 5000 km/h. And even the Getter is surely capable of reaching the atmosphere likely archiving escape velocity. Boomstick: Getter Robo is incredibly strong specially Getter 3, since it can smash, and destroy the giant mechasaurus like they were wet-paper mainly due the fact that Getter 3 carries 900000 horses of power! Wiz: Even if that fails Getter is also very durable, like that time it survived 10,000 volts of electricity, or even by the fact that it was designed in order to survive atmosphere reentry which in case you didn’t know it produces a temperature around 3000 degrees Celsius! Boomstick: But that’s horse bullshit I you compare that to that time that the Getter survived a city explosion of over 1,000,000 tons of TNT! ''' Wiz: Yet it’s not wise to overestimate the Getter since it’s not a perfect robot warrior. If the Getter Machines are damaged while they are not combined or even worse, during a formation It guarantees to put the team in a great disadvantage. '''Boomstick: Not to mention that If one its destroyed the defeat its sure to be clear. Wiz: Also the Getter can run out of Getter Energy if the team is not careful. Boomstick: Even if takes about a day to empty the energy reserves, a energy-less Getter is no different from a statue of 38 meters. Wiz: However, Ryoma and Hayato, learned from that and found new ways to solve or make less important Getter’s weakness, hell both of them became professional and experienced pilots. Boomstick: “Why only Ryoma and Hayato?” May you ask… Well you see… Musashi is kinda dead. Wiz: In every Getter interaction Musashi is the one to sacrifice in order to put a definitive end to the Dinosaur Empire and all of evil… Even if the sequels that followed showed that it was far from definitive. Boomstick: In fact, in said sequels they did not mainly use the original Getter since superior better versions were built. Wiz: And while the death of Musashi or the flying weak points aren’t taken into consideration. Getter Team’s main weaknesses is… the team itself. Boomstick: It’s not their fault, one is a leader that is not always taking the right decisions, the other is kind of an asshole, and finally Musashi sometimes is not even able to keep up the rest of the team… Wiz: That the team members are fully cooperative is essential, if that’s not possible the Getter won’t be able to fight at its fully potential. Boomstick: They eventually overcame that, and learned how to properly work as a team… Wiz: The team’s companionship translates into Getter’s actual strongest attack: The Getter Change Attack, while the name is not quite official, is the Getter’s strongest asset far. By continuously changing between the 3 forms, Getter is capable of attacking in many ways an enemy. Boomstick: This comes really handy If the Getter wants to set up an enemy in order to fire a Getter Beam or any kind of attack. Wiz: With three different forms, a team of three formidable pilots and that power the Getter Robo is sure to be your perfect lizard extinguisher. Ryoma: Change Getter One, switch on! DEATH BATTLE It’s a big wasteland, in which once was a giant city now is a ghost one. In the middle of the emptiness a red little flying vehicle appears. Prof. Yumi: Koji, Koji, how’ you’re doing? Koji: Its fine, the Mechanical beast sighting is yet to be confirmed. As the vehicle flies by, the remaining’s of a mechanical beast is seen. In another part of the desolated city… Three jet-like-vehicles are seen. Prof. Saotome: Ryoma, Hayato, Musashi, have you found out where that Mechasaurus is? Ryoma: Still to be confirmed until I found something I tell you something. As the vehicles fly by the remaining’s of a Mechasaurus is seen. Koji: Still nothing to be seen professor/Ryoma: Yet to confirm the presence of the dinosaur empire. Eventually the vehicle met in the middle of the city. The pilder facing the three getter machines. Koji: I found something! / Ryoma: I found something! Koji: I’m sorry mind to introduce you three? I hope you’re not responsible for this. Ryoma: I could ask the same about you! Koji: I any way, you three have a lot of question to answer. Ryoma: We will answer any question, if we make you do it first! Koji: I dare you to make. Then the 4 vehicle start to move around the air. Koji: There is no other way, Professor send Mazinger to this location now! Ryoma: Lets form the getter 1! The earth is seen crumbling while the Mazinger is emerging from it on the other hand the Getter machines are forming Getter 1. Mazing Go, Pilder On / Change Getter One switch on! Koji: Let’s go Mazinger lets show these buffoons how things are done! Ryoma: Hayato, Musahi! Let’s show Getter Robo’s power! FIGHT! Mazinger runs toward Getter 1, the G.Team see how small is Mazinger in comparison. Ryoma: I think that you choose the wrong robot to mess wit… Mazinger and Koji are not intimidated, Z grabs Getter by the leg and tosses it around. Getter falls. Quickly standing up the Getter prepare for its next movement. Ryoma: I can’t underestimate you, Getter Tomahawk! The tomahawk pops up and then the getter tosses it against Mazinger, hitting him on the chest and violently pushing it back. The tomahawk bounces and while on air, Getter grabs the tomahawk and then suddently hits Mazinger with extreme force, pushing and making Z to kneel. Koji: Shit, you won’t get away with it! Rocket punch! Mazinger two forearms fly against Getter but the second easily dodges them. Ryoma: For being smaller than the Getter you surely miss... Dammit! Mazinger punches returned punching Getter on its back and making it fall. Koji: This is far from over! Koshiryouku Beam! Mazinger eye beams are launched and a Getter trying to stand up is directly hit by them. An explosion occurs and an undamaged Getter 1 appears when the clouds dissipate. Mazinger charges against Getter but before hitting the Getter uses the Open Get technique to evade the attack. Koji: What he just split up? Hayato: Ryoma change me over, let’s take this fight somewhere else. Change Getter 2, switch on! Hayato forms Getter 2 which directly in front of Mazinger. Hayato: I’ll show you how it feels to fight at the speed of sound. Getter 2 starts to rapidly moving around Mazinger while creating after-images effect with Getter vision. Koji: So fast! Then before Koji notices it, Getter 2 hits Mazinger with its drill. And before he can react Getter 2 is with getter vision again. Musashi: That’s it Hayato! Now aim at its head! However, Mazinger reacts and blocks 2’s drill arm. Koji: That’s close! Hayato: Good one yet that’s not enough to beat 2’s speed. G.Vision speed starts to raise and its seems that G.2 its charging towards Z, but then Getter 2 suddenly vanishes. Koji: What!? Getter 2 appears from behind a grab Mazinger by its head, and starts to dig a hole while dragging Mazinger with its pincer arm. After digging many meters below Mazinger is seen falling on whats seems to be a void cave. Koji: Shit, where am I? Before it can react Getter 2 emerges and hits Mazinger from below and it digs underground again. Then the earth starts to crumble and 2 reappears. Koji: Damn you! Koji acts quickly and directly takes 2 drill arm, and while grabbing it, Mazinger launches 2 away, falling on the ground. Hayato: Darn! Ryoma: How that’s even possible. Koji: Missile punch! From Z’s abdomen a Missile emerges and with deadly force it explodes on G.2 sending it away. Koji: You won’t get away with it! Mazinger runs towards G.2 while this one is in the ground lightly damaged. Musashi: Hayato quick, do something! Hayato reacts and while Z is approaching towards G.2, the last one aims its drill to Mazinger. Hayato: Drill Storm! A powerful tornado emerges from G.2 drill hitting Mazinger and pushing it back to a rock wall. Ryoma: Now hayato finish it off! Hayato: Yes! Take this Drill Arm! Using G.2. feet propeller Hayato quickly dashes against Mazinger Z. However, the later sees this coming and moves away, the drill hits the wall. Immediately what its seems to be a small amount of water starts to leak. Hayato/Koji: Oh, oh… Suddenly a violent stream of water drag both 2 and Z. Eventually Z appears in the middle of the sea. Koji: How this even happened… What now!? Koji notices how something is grabbing the Z and dragging it under water. Turning Z head sees a yellow head with two missiles on the side. Musashi: Let me introduce to you… Getter 3! Getter 3 lets loose Mazinger and starts punching it. Musashi: It’s all what you got? Koji: I’ll show you! Mazinger pushes Getter 3 back and delivers a powerful kick on its head. Now creating a safe distance. Mazinger elbows open. Koji: Drill missile! A barrge of missiles are launched against Getter 3, they contact and start to pierce and damage the Getter. Ryoma: What powerful weapons this little one carries… Musashi don’t stop right there. Musashi: You bet I’m doing it: Missile launch! Koji: You also can bet that I can play that game too! Both robots start to fire missile, from outside the see a bunch of explosion. Then the getter machines emerge from the water and so does Mazinger appearing on a deserted island. Then the machines combine into Getter 1. Ryoma: Land and water, its impressive to see how can you adapt… Yet! Getter jumps on the air and the Getter wing appears and starts to fly. Ryoma: You won’t reach me on the air! And by saying that Getter draws its machinegun and missile gun. Koji: No way! Getter 1 starts to bombard Mazinger with its guns. At first Mazinger is able to run from them, but eventually its hit by them. Ryoma: Time to finish you off! Getter 1 then uses the missile gun and a bunch of missiles fall on a helpless Mazinger, creating a huge explosion. Ryoma: Take that! Hayato: Mmmm… Musashi: Did we make it? The smoke clouds start to raise and suddently something is heard: ???: Jet scrander! A red flash passes by, and from the smoke clouds a black form quickly uprises. Ryoma: Impossible! Koji: Mazinger can fly, and will you of what I’m capable on air! Rust hurricane!! From Mazinger mouth a powerful wind is shout against Getter 1, by surprise the Getter moves away but its guns are caught in the wind, are which vaporized. Ryoma: That… power! Mazinger rushes in but Getter 1 does not take its take to answer. Ryoma: Getter Cutter! Koji: Iron cutter! Both arms clash, but quickly its seen how Getter’s blades are cut. Ryoma: I won’t give up! Getter tomahawk! Two tomahawks appear, and Getter tosses them against Z. Koji: Rocket punch… Iron cutter! Mazinger Z’s Iron Cutter punches fly against the tomahawks cutting one in half. The other one going against Z. Koji: Reito beam! The ice beams from freeze the other tomahawk, this one falls and break. Ryoma: This cannot be… happening! Hayato: Ryoma, pay attention its coming! Mazinger flys against Getter 1 using its wing. Koji: Southern Cross Knife! A bunch of shurikens are thrown, Getter blocks the majority but the rest stick on the armor! However, those were a mere distraction, in a moment Mazinger uses the scrander wing to deal powerful slice on Getter side. The Getter finally falls taking huge damage. Hayato: Ryoma! Get a hold of yourself! If this keeps up he eventually will beat us. Musahi: Hayato is right… At this rat… Ryoma: Hayato… Musashi… Mazinger starts to go in Getter direction at high speeds. Ryoma: You’re right! Lets show Getter TRUE power! Mazinger is about to hit Getter… but then! Ryoma: Open get! Getter avoids Mazinger wings and quickly transforms into Getter 3. Musahi: Take this! Getter 3 falls on Mazinger, stomping it on the ground! Koji: Ahhhh…! Mazinger quickly stands up and try returns the favor with a Punch, but the Getter splits up again. Getter 2 goes behind Mazinger and with its drill brutally attacks Scrander’s wings destroying one of them. And explosion occurs. Koji: No! The scrander! You’ll pay for this. Rocket punch! The punch goes flies to Getter 2 but this one easily avoids it, turning into Getter 1. Getter 1 throws its boomerang and then quickly cuts Mazinger, before this one can react. Mazinger then thinks that its its turn to attack but quickly the Getter turns into Getter 3 and starts bombarding Mazinger with its missiles. Succesively the Getter attacks Mazinger while changing better forms, eventually a huge explosion occurs. After the explosion’s smoke disappears a knelling Mazinger, without an arm, an eye and a broken wing, appears. Getter 3 then Grabs Mazinger… Koji: This will not end like this… Mazinger is… Musashi: Lets finish this off! Daisetsuzan Oroshi!! Getter starts to rapidly swing Mazinger and eventually tossing it many meters on the air. Koji: Mazinger… is… Getter turns into Getter 2 and using its legs thrusters jumps to Mazinger which is in the middle on the air. Using the drill arm Getter 2 badly damages Mazinger abdomen, unable to fly and heavily damaged Mazinger falls on the ground with a violent impact. Koji: Ma… Zin… Ger… Musashi/Hayato: Ryoma finish it off! Ryoma: Let’s do it! Change Getter 1 switch on! Mazinger is unable to stand up while Getter 1 is winning altitude. Ryoma: Gettter…/Koji: is… Koji: Beam! The red beam mercilessly falls on Mazinger, causing a big explosion. Ryoma: Its finally over…? When the explosion is gone a still moving Mazinger with a damaged armor is seen. Musashi: It’s still in one piece? Don’t worry I got him. Change Getter 3. Getter 3 lands on the ground and runs towards. Ryoma/Hayato: Finish it off Musashi! Getter 3 grabs the weakened Mazinger. Musashi: This is the end! Dai…! Koji: Mazin…ger…! Getter 3 starts to move Mazinger but it suddently stops. Musashi: Imposible…! Koji: Mazin power! Mazinger’s eyes shine. Mazinger lifts Getter 3 with its arms, and starts to violently to swing it, smashing it on the ground. Musashi: Imposible its beating Getter 3! Hayato: Switchi me Musashi! Change Getter 2. Getter 2 starts to use its Getter Vision. Getter 2 starts to circle around Mazinger. Hayato: It’s time to end it. Getter 2 gets a good opportunity and launches its attack. Mazinger dodges it and before it can do anything Mazinger launches a rocket punch at point blank. Sending punching Getter 2 many meters away. Hayato: This cannot be… Getter 2 speed is not enough…? Koji: Grandpa… Grandpa… Mazinger is truly invisible! Ryoma: He cannot fly anymore let’s finish it from the air! Change Getter 1 switch…! Imposible! Mazinger is seen grabbing Ryoma’s Getter Machine. Koji: I won’t let you fuse… Hayato/Musashi: Ryoma!! Both Musash and Hayato machines start to shoot against Mazinger, which eventually moves away while also letting loose the Machine, now free, the three fuse. Ryoma: Getter… Koji: Not so fast, scrander give me the last of your strengths... Using the Scrander Mazinger is capable to jump in the air toward the Getter robo, crashing with it. Ryoma: No! While both are failing Mazinger puts on position. Koji: Breast of… FIRE!!! Ryoma: Getter… BEAM!!! Both collide and an enormous quantity of energy starts to produce. Getter Beam starts to win but then… Koji: Mazinger Full Power! The breast of fire overwhelms the Getter Beam and the Getter is engulfed in a torrent of energy. Ryoma/Hayato/Benki: AHHHHHH! An explosion occurs and from it Mazinger violently falls on the ground… The pilder’s cockpint glass breaks. However, Mazinger is able to stand up with severe effort, and Getter Robo completely gone… K.O. 'Results' Boomstick: Triple kill! Wiz: Getter may possess the versatility and size advantage and since it can transform in other forms piloted by three different pilots you may think that Mazinger would be overwhlemd by numbers alone. However, not everything is so easy. Boomstick: Mazinger, in the first place was the better equipped than the three Getters: Not only it can be operable under water it has better maneuverability than Getter 3 on it, Getter 2 may be capable of moving at 3000 km/h buts also at the speeds that Mazinger Z usually flies and the ones that many of its foes can move. Wiz: Not to mention that Mazinger arsenal was objectively better. Ice beam, hurricanes that disintegrate metal, just to name a few clearly outclass Getter’s “more conventional”. Boomstick: Open Get technique and his Getter Change attack may sound like it would put Mazinger at disadvantage, maybe on paper, but Z has fought and defeated many enemies with similar powers and techniques: Like Demos F3 or Velgas V5. It also doesn't help that if they're not careful Mazinger potentially can catch the Getter machines while forming the Getter Robo... Ending the battle earlier than expected. ''' Wiz: We don’t want to underestimate the Getter but its greatest form of attack is not something that Mazinger and Koji would not be able to handle. '''Boomstick: Koji may be fighting against three pilots, but it the end he is only facing a robot at once. And let’s be serious: Mazinger and Koji eventually became so powerful that they did not have any problem facing many robots at once when they’re trying to rescue Great Mazinger in the Mazinger Z: Infinity movie. Wiz: The real advantages of the Getter was its power supply since it can last longer than Mazinger’s, however, that doesn’t help to make Mazinger other advantages less meaningful like these ones. Boomstick: Both were able to reach escape velocity. But Mazinger Z scales to Tetsuya and his Great Mazinger which fought against foes capable to react to Greats thunderbreak, which can move as fast as lightning! ''' Wiz: How about strength? This one is tricky Mazinger is known for having 650000 horses of power. However, Getter 3 the physically stronger since Getter has 900000. Buts that’s where Mazin Power comes since it can increase Mazinger Z power, likely reaching power strong enough to Match Getter 3 or even surpassing it. '''Boomstick: Specially considering that Mazinger Z is the only one that displayed a strength feat that actually matters like the one where it lifted the Saluud fortress. Wiz: Getter may have the endurance advantage since its capable of taking over 1000000 tons of tnt. Unlikely for Getter, Mazinger is not far from that, since you have to remember that time that it took King Hell Gordon’s explosion, and remember that Mazinger Z was yet to upgraded with a better armor. Boomstick: That’s the point. Mazinger in all of its version is always being upgraded, be it on its story or even after it. On the other hand, Getter is not upgraded but instead replaced by better Machines. Yeah Ryoma and Hayato weren’t the same pilots either, but the same can be said about Koji which apart from becoming an excellent pilot, one that even matched Tatsuya the Mecha equivalent of a Spartan, its unpredictable let him match any situation throw at him. Wiz: Getter barely takes the maneuverability and surely it can take longer to deply his better... Mazinger Z superior speed, strength, armor and weaponry won this bout. Boomstick: Ryoma and his team werent able to Gettering away with a victory. Wiz: The winner is Mazinger Z Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles